Forgotten Realms Deities
This is a list of Forgotten Realms deities. They are all deities that appear in the fictional Forgotten Realms campaign setting of the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. The deities of other Dungeons & Dragons campaign settings, including those of the default (or "core") setting for the Dungeons & Dragons game, are not generally a part of Forgotten Realms. However, there is some overlap, especially among the deities of nonhuman races. Lolth, the principal deity of the drow in the Forgotten Realms, is specifically described as being the same deity as Lolth in other campaign settings.1 No mention is made as to whether other deities shared between Forgotten Realms and other campaign settings are intended to represent the same divine entity. Deities are included in this list only when documented in a Forgotten Realms-specific source12 or otherwise clearly indicated as existing in the setting. For deities in the core setting, see List of deities of Dungeons & Dragons. Contents * 1Overdeity * 2Circle of Greater Powers * 3Human deities ** 3.1Faerûnian pantheon *** 3.1.1Greater deities *** 3.1.2Intermediate deities *** 3.1.3Lesser deities *** 3.1.4Demideities *** 3.1.5Quasi-deities ** 3.2Kara-Turan pantheon ** 3.3Maztican pantheon ** 3.4Mulhorandi pantheon ** 3.5Zakharan pantheon * 4Nonhuman racial deities ** 4.1Former Archdevil ** 4.2Dragon deities ** 4.3Drow deities ** 4.4Dwarven deities ** 4.5Elven deities ** 4.6Giant deities ** 4.7Gnome deities ** 4.8Halfling deities ** 4.9Orc deities ** 4.10Other races * 5Nondeity powers ** 5.1Archdevils ** 5.2Demon princes ** 5.3Paragons *** 5.3.1Archon *** 5.3.2Eladrin *** 5.3.3Guardinal * 6Dead deities ** 6.1Untheric pantheon ** 6.2Others * 7References Overdeity Lord Ao is the Overdeity of the Forgotten Realms. He alone can allow new deities to join the pantheons of Forgotten Realms. However, he does not acknowledge mortal worshippers or grant spells, interacting with mortals only during the most unusual of circumstances, such as the Time of Troubles.1 However, it is made clear that even Lord Ao has his own master at the end of Waterdeep, the third book of The Avatar Series. Circle of Greater Powers The Circle of Greater Powers consists of all the greater gods in the AD&D Forgotten Realms theological pantheon. Created by Lord Ao, the greater gods have a duty to preserve the balance between Chaos and Order. The Circle of Greater Powers have always come together to meet for important reasons such as the capture of Kezef the Chaos Hound for the preservation of the balance or for the trial of another god for not carrying out the duty under their portfolio such as the trial for Cyric the Mad. Human deities Faerûnian pantheon The Faerûnian pantheon includes most deities worshipped by humans in Faerûn, the continent that forms the primary focus of the Forgotten Realms campaign setting. Many deities in this pantheon originated in separate human cultural pantheons which have since blended and combined, while others are mortals ascended to divinity or arrivals to Abeir-Toril from other worlds or settings through magical means.1 Greater deities * Lord Ao is the overgod of Abeir-Toril, who only answers to a superior entity known only as a "being of light."3 All deities of Toril are subject to him, even those who also operate in other crystal spheres and planes, and he sets it so that (after the Time of Troubles) gods can "die" from a lack of worship to make them act like guardians of the Balance rather than kings of mortals. The cult of Ao is led by "ministers" instead of clerics, and none of them appear in the afterlife. Ao dictates that no two gods in the same pantheon can have identical portfolios, and when two gods clash, either one god fades from the Realms, the gods merge, or one or both gods alters their portfolio. He is also the creator of the crystal sphere that holds the world of Abeir-Toril, and the crystal also spawned the twin goddesses Selûne and Shar, the first Abeir-Toril deities.4 * Akadi is the goddess of Movement, Speed, and Air Elementals. Her alignment is primarily Neutral. Akadi has many allies, including Quorlinn and Syranita, but she is enemies with Grumbar, a fellow greater power. Akadi has no superiors among aerial beings. Teylas (an aspect of Akadi) is god of sky and storms for the Horde.5 Akadi appears in the fourth edition as a primordial, not a god.6:78, 81 * Asmodeus: God of sin, King of the Nine Hells. Lawful evil.78 * Bane, also known as the "Black Hand" and "Black Lord", is the deity of hatred, fear, and tyranny. Ed Greenwood created Bane for his home Dungeons & Dragons game for the Forgotten Realms, conceiving of him as "the big baddie", with powers "roughly equivalent to" the Babylonian deity Druaga.9 Bane is commonly worshipped by lawful evil fighters, magic-users, illusionists, assassins, thieves, monks, and clerics.9 He used to be a part of the Dead Three, a triad of mortals sworn to achieve godhood.10 Bane, Bhaal, and Myrkul forged an unholy pact, agreeing that they would work together to seek ultimate power, or die in the attempt. The three are granted power by Jergal after a long struggle for power. He has the reputation of never being seen, though stories of a freezing black-taloned hand and eyes of blazing fire spread. He is killed by Torm during the Time of Troubles, though his essence survives. He is kept by his high priests, and he eventually revives. Bane is a Lawful Evil Greater Power whose symbol is green rays squeezed forth from a black fist, and whose divine realm is the Black Bastion in the Barrens of Doom and Despair. * Chauntea (also called Bhalla11 and Jannath12): Goddess of agriculture, farmers, gardeners, summer. Neutral Good. * Cyric (possibly also called N'asr):12 God of murder, lies, intrigue, strife, deception, illusion. Chaotic Evil. * Grumbar: God of elemental earth, solidity, changelessness, oaths. True Neutral. ** Etugen (aspect of Grumbar): Goddess of the earth, herds, and pastures for the Horde5 * Istishia: God of elemental water, purification, wetness. True Neutral. * Kelemvor (possibly also called N'asr):12 God of death, the dead. Lawful Neutral. Kelemvor's story as a mortal is mainly described in the Avatar Trilogy;131415 his ascension to godhood is detailed in the novel Prince of Lies,16 sequel to the trilogy, and his challenges as the new Lord Death are depicted in the novel Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad.17 * Kossuth: God of elemental fire, purification through fire. True Neutral. * Lathander: God of spring, dawn, birth, youth, vitality, athletics. Neutral Good. ** Amaunator (also called At'ar):12 Former god of bureaucracy, law, order, the sun. Faded from lack of worship. Reappears as an evolving aspect of Lathander. Lawful Good. * Lolth: Goddess of Drow, spiders, darkness, chaos, evil, assassination. Chaotic Evil. * Mystra (also called Hidden One):11 Goddess of magic, spells, the Weave. Neutral Good. (Post-spellplague a dead power.) * Oghma (also called Curna):18 God of knowledge, invention, inspiration, bards. True Neutral. * Selûne (also called Bright Nydra,19 Elah,12 and Lucha):18 Goddess of the moon, stars, navigation, prophecy, questers, good and neutral lycanthropes * Shar: Goddess of dark, night, loss, forgetfulness, unrevealed secrets, caverns, dungeons, the Underdark. Neutral Evil. * Silvanus: God of wild nature, druids. True Neutral. * Sune: Goddess of beauty, love, passion * Talos (also called Bhaelros and Kozah):12 God of storms, destruction, rebellion, conflagrations, earthquakes, vortices. Chaotic Evil. aspect of Gruumsh[citation needed] * Tempus (also called Tempos): God of war, battle, warriors. Chaotic Neutral. Ed Greenwood created Tempus for his home Dungeons & Dragons game, set in Greenwood's Forgotten Realms world. Greenwood stated that he deliberately made Tempus mysterious, as he felt that most wargods are too powerful, carrying "a small arsenal of never-missing, heavy-damage weapons".9 Tempus is commonly worshipped by fighters of any alignment, as well as chaotic neutral thieves and clerics. He appears as a 12-foot-tall man in battered armor, face always hidden by his war helm. He was known as Targus in the ancient past.20 His is served by the Red Knight, and is opposed by Garagos and Sune.1 * Torm: God of duty, loyalty, obedience, paladins. Lawful Good. * Tyr: God of justice. Lawful Good. (now a dead power) * Ubtao: God of creation, jungles, Chult, the Chultans, dinosaurs. True Neutral. First described in the 2nd edition book Jungles of Chult (1993).21 In the Fourth Edition Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide, Ubtao was changed to being a primordial rather than a deity.6 Intermediate deities * Auril: Goddess of cold, winter * Bahamut (also called Xymor):22 God of good dragons, wind, wisdom, justice23 * Beshaba, also called The Maid of the Misfortune, is the Faerûnian deity of bad luck, misfortune, random mischief, and accidents. Ed Greenwood created Beshaba for his home Dungeons & Dragons game set in the Forgotten Realms.9 Lady Doom, as she is also known, demands worship to keep her bad luck at bay. She is a Chaotic Evil Intermediate Power, whose symbol is black antlers on a red field, divine realm is Blood Tor on the 13th layer of the Abyss or in the Barrens of Doom and Despair in the 3rd edition Forgotten Realms cosmology, and Third Edition domains are Chaos, Evil, Fate, Luck, and Trickery. Her weapon is a "barbed" scourge, aptly named "Ill Fortune". * Gond: (also called Zionel):18 God of artifice, craft, construction, smithwork * Helm: God of guardians, protectors, protection. * Ilmater: God of endurance, suffering, martyrdom, perseverance * Loviatar: Goddess of pain, hurt, agony, torment, suffering, torture * Mask: God of thieves, thievery, shadows. Neutral Evil; symbol is a black velvet mask tinged with red. His divine realm is Shadow Keep in the Plane of Shadow, and his Third Edition Dungeons & Dragons domains are Darkness, Evil, Luck, and Trickery.1 Deceased 1374 DR, true name revealed to be Lessinor.24 Mask manifsted himself as Godsbane, a magical sword, during the Time of Troubles and was wielded by the then-mortal Cyric. Cyric acquired the sword by murdering a halfling named Sneakabout, who in turn killed the former wielder of the sword. Cyric named the sword "Godsbane" because while he was a mortal, he used it to slay Bhaal (then Lord of Murder), and after becoming a deity, he used it to kill Leira, Lady of Deception. Godsbane needs to consume the energy of souls to survive. "She" sucks all the blood from her victims, giving her a blood-red hue. When starved for a long time, she gradually fades to white. Before she came into the grasp of Cyric, Godsbane had driven all of her previous wielders mad, forcing them to sustain her by killing victims. Eventually, the blade would be stolen by another, and the former wielder's thoughts would always be focused on recovering it. He/she would never sleep until recovering the blade or die trying. This was also the sword Cyric used to kill Kelemvor Lyonsbane while atop Blackstaff Tower. To spite Cyric for trying to break her will while he was a mortal, Godsbane hid Kelemvor's soul from him. During a revolt in the City of Strife that marked the end of Cyric's reign as Lord of the Dead, Cyric learned of this and snapped the blade in two. This revealed the sword to be an aspect of Mask, the god of thievery and intrigue. By doing this, Cyric greatly weakened Mask and gained the portfolio of intrigue, along with shadowy characteristics. * Mielikki: Goddess of forests, forest creatures, rangers, dryads, autumn * Tiamat: Goddess of evil dragons, evil reptiles, greed * Tymora: Goddess of good fortune, skill, victory, adventurers * Umberlee: Goddess of oceans, currents, waves, sea winds * Waukeen, also known as "The Merchant's Friend", is the goddess of trade, money, and wealth Lesser deitiesedit * Azuth: God of wizards, mages, spellcasters in general. (now a dead power) * Deneir, also known as "Lord of All Glyphs" and "The Scribe of Oghma", is the deity of literature, art, knowledge, glyphs, images, and cartography. * Eldath (/ˈɛldæθ/) is the Faerûnian deity of peace. Her dogma is pacifistic, requiring nonviolence of her followers. Eldath protects rivers, streams, and druids' groves, and mortal creatures are incapable of committing acts of violence while in her presence. She is The Quiet One, and Goddess of Singing Waters, goddess of waterfalls, springs, streams, pools, stillness, peace, quiet places, and the guardian of druids' groves; she is a neutral demigoddess from the Prime Material Plane. She is described as being connected to Silvanus, and is "the supreme pacifist" who "guards all druids' groves, and when she is present in any grove, that place becomes a Sanctuary where no blows land and no one feels anger." Eldath first appeared within Dungeons & Dragons as one of the deities featured in Ed Greenwood's article "Down-to-earth Divinity" in Dragon #54 (October 1981).9 * Lliira: Goddess of joy, happiness, dance, festivals, freedom, liberty * Lurue: Goddess of intelligent beasts, talking beasts * Malar, also known as the "Beastlord", is the deity of the hunt, evil lycanthropes, bestial savagery, and bloodlust * Milil: God of poetry, song, eloquence * Shaundakul: God of wind, portals, travel, exploration, caravans * Talona is the goddess of poison and disease. Ed Greenwood created Talona for his home Dungeons & Dragons game, which Greenwood states the version of the Finnish deity Kiputyttotaken from the Deities & Demigods book and renamed.9 Talona is depicted as an old crone who walks bringing misfortune and death. Talona is the goddess of plague and disease, her followers are expected to go about quietly and seek out new diseases. ** Sss'thasine'ss (aspect of Talona): venomous creatures25 Demideitiesedit * Drasek Riven is the god of shadows. He is originally both an assassin and the second of the Five Chosen of Mask, who cares for the Temple on the Wayrock far in the Inner Sea, and awaits the call of the Shadowlord. Although Drasek Riven is a cold-blooded killer, he has a true compassion for his dogs, and once a young mentally handicapped child named Elden, by giving him some juggling balls. He has one eye, which many find unsettling, and a very hard exterior. He becomes a demigod after inheriting a part of Mask's portfolio after the battle with Kesson Rel. After the events in The Godborn, Riven has all of Mask's divinity and has taken his place. * Finder Wyvernspur is the deity of the cycle of life, transformation of art, and saurials. * Fzoul Chembryl: Became a demigod under Bane's service * Garagos, also known as "Targus," "the Reaver," and "Master of All Weapons," is the deity of war, skill-at-arms, destruction, and plunder.12 * Gargauth, also known as the "Tenth Lord of Nine," the "Lost Lord of the Pit," and the "Hidden Lord," is the deity of betrayal, cruelty, political corruption, and powerbrokers. * Gwaeron Windstrom: God of tracking, rangers of the North * Hoar is the deity of revenge, retribution and poetic justice. Hoar was first described in the "Cyclopedia of the Realms" booklet from the original Forgotten Realms Campaign Set (1987).26Hoar is one of the lesser deities in Faerûn. There is no organized church of Hoar, but some cities have small individual shrines set up by his disciples and clerics. * Jergal: God of fatalism, proper burial, guardian of tombs * Nobanion: God of royalty, lions and feline beasts, good beasts * The Red Knight, also known as "Lady of Strategy" and "Grandmaster of the Lanceboard", is deity of strategy, planning, and tactics. She is depicted as a dark haired woman in red plate armor who wields a longsword called Checkmate. She is elevated to godhood by Tempus, who she looks to as a father figure. Knowing her real name gives power over her, so only Tempus knows of it. She is an ally of Torm and Valkur, and an enemy of Garagos and Cyric.127 Her dogma dictates the use of careful tactics in battle to achieve victory, under the belief that sound strategy is the best way to win a battle with the most favorable outcome. Red Knight was first mentioned in the revised Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (1993).28 * Rivalen Tanthul: Became a demi god under Shar's service * Savras: Savras was a deity of divination, divination magic, and truth. He was imprisoned in a scepter following a conflict with another deity, Azuth, and released centuries later. Savras was destroyed along with his superior, Mystra, in an attack by Cyric, the god of lies. * Sharess, also known as "The Dancing Lady" and "Mother of Cats", is the deity of hedonism, sensual fulfillment, festhalls, and cats. She is depicted as a beautiful, voluptuous woman with the head of a cat. She has the individualistic and hedonistic personality of a feline and she is constantly grooming herself to ensure her appearance is always up to standards. Her clergy run many feasthalls throughout large cities, which seek to indulge every pleasure imaginable. She was originally known as Bast, a Mulhorandi patroness of cats, who subsumed the portfolio of Felidae. She fell under the sway of Shar for a time, though she was freed by Sune during The Time of Troubles.1 * Shiallia, also known as "Dancer in the Glades", "Daughter of the High Forest", and "Lady of the Woods", is the deity of fertility, woodland glades, and growth. She is earthy and charming in a childlike way, she loves playing with the creatures of the woodland, and she is very protective of them.1 Shiallia's worshippers include druids, nuptial couples, and agricultural workers.1Worshippers of Shiallia are described as protectors of nature, spending their lives tending to the earth, planting, and nurturing and looking after the ill.27 They guide those who are lost in the woods, and sometimes are given the name Silent Helpers. Her scriptures state that the goal of living is to survive and procreate, nature shapes the world, and that death is not to be feared.1 * Siamorphe is the Goddess of nobles, rightful rule of nobility, and human royalty. Siamorphe is the vessel of a semi-divine power, which is passed down to a successor when the successor is dying. The current Siamorphe is the latest in that lineage. By preference, the successor is a direct descendant of the previous power’s mortal form, but anyone of noble blood will suffice. The former Siamorphe was a nobleman of Baldur's Gate, who passed the power to Lady Siamorphe of Waterdeep, chosen when she was killed in a riot in the Year of the Dusty Throne (1256 DR).29 Siamorphe was first described in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Set''s "Cyclopedia of the Realms" booklet (1987).26 * Ulutiu (pronounced uˈluti.u)30 is the deity of glaciers, polar environments, and arctic dwellers. He is the father of the Giant Kin races, and he is worshiped by the Arctic Ulutiun peoples of the Great Glacier and the Sea of Moving Ice off Icewind Dale. He is depicted as a very large man with a sullen appearance, and his symbol is a necklace of blue and white ice crystals.31 He exiles himself after his affair with Othea is discovered by Annam, and Auril is slowly draining his power so that she can subsume his portfolio after his death.1> * Uthgar (/ˈʌθɡɑːr/ ''UTH-gar),129 also known as "Father of the Uthgardt" and "Battle Father", is the deity of Uthgardt barbarian tribes and physical strength. Born Uthgar Gardolfsson, the son of Gardolf Beorunna, Thane of Ruathym. Uthgar grew up to become a fierce warrior and great tactician like his father, though had less moral compunctions than him when it came to personal combat. Late in life, he entered into combat with Gurt, Lord of the Pale Giants during the attack and sustained mortal wounds in an epic battle. When he succumbed to them on the site that would become Morgur's Mound, his followers declared themselves the Uthgardt in his honor, separating themselves into tribes named after spirits that he was said to have tamed. Tempus rewarded him by elevating him to demigodhood.32 After the Spellplague, Uthgar became an exarch of Tempus.33 Uthgar's followers consist of many human tribes collectively termed as the Uthgardt barbarians. Uthgar is first mentioned in the book The Savage Frontier (1988) by Paul Jaquays as the founder of the Uthgardt barbarian tribes.34 * Valkur, also known as "The Mighty" and "Captain of the Waves", is the deity of sailors, ships, favorable winds, and naval combat. Valkur's philosophy puts him in conflict with the capricious ocean-goddess Umberlee. Valkur's symbol is a shield bearing a cloud with three lightning bolts, and his favored weapon is a cutlass known as "The Captain's Cutlass".1 Valkur's dogma emphasises living life with vigor and striving against the elements.27 * Velsharoon, also known as the Archmage of Necromancy and the Vaunted, is the demigod of necromancy, necromancers, evil liches, lichdom, and undeath. He is seen as a successor to Myrkul, and he is worshiped by many liches, evil mages, and members of the Cult of the Dragon. He teaches that nirvana is achieved through gaining the power, longevity and knowledge of the state between life and death. He wields a staff known as the "Skull Staff of the Necromancer", which is an Imaskari artifact. He is originally a renegade wizard, who uses a set of texts penned by Talos to achieve immortality and divinity by using the blood of adventurers.35 He later pledges his allegiance instead to Azuth, which enrages Talos, who is stopped by Mystra before he can obtain vengeance. Quasi-deities * Tchazzar: Dragon-god of battle, Chessenta, strength, victory3637 Kara-Turan pantheon Most people in the far eastern lands of Kara-Tur follow one of the two philosophical religions called "The Path of Enlightenment" and "The Way". In the island kingdom of Kozakura the worship of a large number of spirits collectively called "The Eight Million Gods" is predominant. The people of Shou Lung believe in the Celestial Bureaucracy headed by the * Celestial Emperor3839 who is served by the Nine Immortals: * Kwan Ying: Goddess of compassion, mercy, joy3839 * Chan Cheng: God of war, the martial arts, combat, bravery38 * Ch'en Hsiang: God of poetry, music, literature38 * Chih Shih: God of history, lore, tradition38 * Ai Ch'hing: Goddess of love, marriage38 * Fa Kuan: God of justice38 * Hsing Yong: God of fortune, prosperity38 * Shi Chia: God of artificers, the arts38 They in turn are aided by the Lesser Immortals, namely Jade Ladies, Rice Spirits, Moon Women, Spirit Warriors, Ladies of Compassion, the Lords of Karma and the Sages. * Mad Monkey is a demideity of mischief who sometimes helps and sometimes hinders the Celestial Bureaucracy.40 Maztican pantheon Maztica, across the Trackless Sea from Faerûn, has its own unique set of deities.41 * Azul (also called Calor): God of rain, water, drunkenness41 * Eha: Goddess of the wind, spring41 * Kiltzi: God of health, love, happiness, children41 * Maztica: Goddess of life and the physical world, grants power despite being dead41 * Nula: Goddess of animals41 * Plutoq: God of earth, stone, mountains41 * Qotal: God of goodness, health, protection41 * Tezca: God of the sun, fire, cooking41 * Watil: Goddess of plants41 * Zaltec: God of war, sacrifice41 All deities in the Maztican pantheon have aspects that rule over related concepts and ideas. These aspects are worshipped as a large number of individual deities, including Micat, an aspect of Zaltec representing certain kinds of snake venom.41 There has been no published effort to list such aspects. Mulhorandi pantheon Worshipped almost exclusively in Mulhorand, Thay, and Unther, these deities came to Abeir-Toril when their worshippers were transported from another world.136 The members of the Mulhorandi pantheon are based on deities from Egyptian mythology. * Anhur (L): God of war, conflict, physical prowess, thunder, rain * Geb (L): God of the earth, miners, mines, mineral resources * Hathor (L): Goddess of motherhood, folk music, dance, the moon, fate * Horus-Re (formerly named Horus) (G): God of the sun, vengeance, rulership, kings, life * Isis (also called Ishtar)12 (I): Goddess of weather, rivers, agriculture, love, marriage, good magic * Nephthys (I): Goddess of wealth, trade, protector of children and the dead * Osiris (I): God of vegetation, death, the dead, justice, harvest * Sebek (D): God of river hazards, crocodiles, werecrocodiles, wetlands * Set (I): God of the desert, destruction, drought, night, rot, snakes, hate, betrayal, evil magic, ambition, poison, murder * Thoth (I): God of neutral magic, scribes, knowledge, invention, secrets Sharess was a member of the Mulhorandi pantheon, under the name Bast. Now worshipped in wider Faerûn, she is considered a part of the Faerûnian pantheon. Zakharan pantheon The deities of Zakhara, to the southeast of Faerûn, differ from other deities in the Forgotten Realms because they do not have a precise portfolio. Instead, each Zakharan deity exemplifies a single characteristic or trait.42 One common faith in Zakhara is the Temple of Ten Thousand Gods, which is honoring every deity that has ever existed or will exist in the future rather than worshipping any one specific deity.43 * Hajama: God of bravery424344 He is one of the eight Great Gods of the Land of Fate and encourages never to shy away from any opposition, be it in battle or other circumstances. His followers believe that it is better to try and fail than not to try at all, as even living through a defeat strengthens the spirit. Hajama's symbol is a featureless disc or none at all.43:Adventurer's Guide to Zakhara, 47-48 * Hakiyah: God of honesty424344 * Haku: God of freedom424344 * Jauhar: Goddess of wealth424344 * Jisan: Goddess of fruitfulness424344 * Kor: God of wisdom424344 * Najm: God of adventure and curiosity424344 * Selan: Goddess of beauty424344 * Zann: God of intelligence and learning424344 Additionally, there are an untold number of local deities and demigods, sometimes worshipped in an area as small as a few miles across.42 More prominent among those are: * Bala: Goddess of music43 * Ragarra: Goddess of the jungle and its violent denizens, passion, chaos and revenge4345 * Vataqatal: God of war and duty424344 Nonhuman racial deities Former Archdeviledit * Lord of the Ninth: Asmodeus (G) Sin, King of the Nine Hells78 Mephistopheles: Became a god after absorbing the divine essence of Erevis Cale. Dragon deitiesedit Main article: Dragon deities * Asgorath (also called Io) (G): The Ninefold Dragon, head deity of dragonkind, containing all alignments and father of the other dragon deities.2223 * Aasterinian (D): Goddess of learning, invention, pleasure23 also worshipped as an aspect of Hlal22 * Astilabor (I): Goddess of acquisitiveness, status, wealth2223 * Bahamut (also called Xymor)22 (L): God of good dragons, wind, wisdom, Justice23 * Chronepsis (L): God of fate, death, judgment,23 also worshipped in combination with Falazure as the dual entity Null122 * Faluzure (I): God of decay, undeath, exhaustion,23 also worshipped in combination with Chronepsis as the dual entity Null122 * Garyx (I): God of fire, destruction, renewal2223 * Hlal (L): Goddess of humor, tricks, messages2223 * Kereska (I): Goddess of dragon magic and magical creativity22 * Lendys (I): God of balance, justice2223 * Tamara (I): Goddess of life, light, mercy2223 * Task (L): God of greed, selfishness122 * Zorquan (I): God of the essence of that which is dragons22 Tiamat is also worshipped by dragons, but her human following in Chessenta places her in the Faerûnian pantheon. Drow deities Main article: Drow deities Collectively, the drow deities are known as the Dark Seldarine.12 * Lolth (formerly Araushnee) (G): Goddess of spiders, evil, darkness, chaos, assassins, and drow. * Ghaunadaur (G): Formerly a drow god, patron of abominations, oozes, slimes, jellies, outcasts, ropers and rebels. * Eilistraee (L): Goddess of song, beauty, dance, swordwork, hunting, moonlight and good-aligned drow. Daughter of Lolth and Corellon; sister of Vhaeraun. Supposedly killed while possessing the body of her chosen (Qilué Veladorn) by Halisstra Melarn ("the Lady Penitent") wielding the Crescent Blade, while under the influence of Lolth in 1379 DR.46 In Flamerule 1489 DR4748 during the event known as the Sundering, Eilistraee manages to return to life,4950 no longer enemy to her brother Vhaeraun51 and is one of the deities with whom Mystra is currently sharing the Weave 52 * Kiaransalee (D): Goddess of undead, vengeance; a former mortal who achieved apotheosis. Deceased 1377 DR. Name erased and forgotten.53 Returned to life during the event known as the Sundering, during the 1480s DR.50 * Selvetarm (L): God of drow warriors, child of Vhaeraun and Zandilar the Dancer. Deceased 1375 DR. Beheaded with the Crescent Blade wielded by the Darksong Knight Cavatina Xarann.54 Returned to life during the event known as the Sundering, during the 1480s DR.50 * Vhaeraun (L): God of thievery, drow males, evil activity on the surface. Deceased 1375 DR. Supposedly killed by Eilistraee.54 Later (1480s DR), during the event known as the Sundering, Vhaeraun manages to return to life, alongside his sister Eilistraee.4950 * Zinzerena (D): Sometimes called the princess of outcasts. A drow demigoddess of deception, and thievery and powerfully chaotic. Slain by Lolth. Dwarven deities Main article: Dwarf deities Collectively, the dwarven deities (except Deep Duerra and Laduguer) are known as the Morndinsamman.1 * Abbathor (I): God of greed * Berronar Truesilver (I): Goddess of safety, honesty, home, healing, the dwarven family, records, marriage, faithfulness, loyalty, oaths * Clanggedin Silverbeard (I): God of battle, war, valor, bravery, honor in battle * Deep Duerra (D): Goddess of duergar, psionics, conquest, expansion. (now a dead power) * Dugmaren Brightmantle (L): God of scholarship, invention, discovery * Dumathoin (I): "Keeper of the Secrets Under the Mountains" God of buried wealth, ores, gems, mining, exploration, shield dwarves, guardian of the dead * Gorm Gulthyn (L): God of guardian of all dwarves, defense, watchfulness. (now a dead power) * Haela Brightaxe (D): Goddess of luck in battle, joy of battle, dwarven fighters. (now a dead power) * Laduguer (I): God of duergar, magic weapon creation, artisans, magic. (now a dead power) * Marthammor Duin (L): God of guides, explorers, expatriates, travelers, lightning * Moradin (G): God of dwarves, creation, smithing, protection, metalcraft, stonework * Sharindlar (I): Sharindlar, also known as the Lady of Life and Mercy, is the chaotic good dwarven deity of healing and mercy. Sharindlar represents a side of dwarven life rarely observed by outsiders. As of late her command of fertility has expanded her clergy's influence over animal husbandry along with the developing of new varieties of crops. Sharindlar was introduced in Dwarves Deep (1990).55 Sharindlar received a detailed description in Demihuman Deities (1998).56 * Thard Harr (L): God of wild dwarves, jungle survival, hunting * Vergadain (I): God of wealth, luck, chance, nonevil thieves, suspicion, trickery, negotiation, sly cleverness Elven deities Main article: Elf deities Collectively, the elven deities are known as the Seldarine.1 * Aerdrie Faenya (I): Goddess of air, weather, avians, rain, fertility, avariels. An aspect of Akadi. * Angharradh (G): Goddess of spring, fertility, planting, birth, defense, wisdom * Corellon Larethian (G): God of magic, music, arts, crafts, war, the elven race (especially sun elves), poetry, bards, warriors * Deep Sashelas (I): God of oceans, sea elves, creation, knowledge * Erevan Ilesere (I): God of mischief, change, rogues, changelings * Fenmarel Mestarine (L): God of feral elves, outcasts, scapegoats, isolation * Hanali Celanil (I): Goddess of love, romance, beauty, enchantments, magic item artistry, fine art, and artists. An aspect of Sune. * Labelas Enoreth (I): God of time, longevity, the moment of choice, history * Naralis Analor (L): God of healing, easing of pain, and death * Rillifane Rallathil (I): God of woodlands, nature, wild elves, druids * Sehanine Moonbow (I): Goddess of mysticism, dreams, death, journeys, transcendence, the moon, the stars, the heavens, moon elves. An aspect of Selûne. * Shevarash (D): God of hatred of the drow, loss, crusades, vengeance * Solonor Thelandira (I): God of archery, hunting, wilderness survival Giant deities Main article: Giant deities Collectively, the giant deities are known as the Ordning * Annam (G): God of giants, creation, learning, philosophy * Hiatea (G): Goddess of nature, agriculture, hunting, childbirth * Grolantor (I): God of hunting, combat, hill giants * Iallanis (L): Goddess of love, forgiveness, beauty, mercy * Memnor (I): God of pride, mental prowess, control * Skoraeus Stonebones (I): God of stone giants, buried things * Stronmaus (G): God of sun, sky, weather, joy, cloud giants * Surtr (L): God of fire giants, fire, destruction * Thrym (L): God of cold, ice, magic, frost giants Gnome deities Main article: Gnome deities Collectively, the gnome deities are known as the Lords of the Golden Hills.1 * Baravar Cloakshadow (L): God of illusions, deception, traps, wards * Baervan Wildwanderer (I): God of forests, travel, nature * Callarduran Smoothhands (I): God of stone, the Underdark, mining, the svirfneblin * Flandal Steelskin (I): God of mining, physical fitness, smithing, metalworking * Gaerdal Ironhand (L): God of vigilance, combat, martial defense * Garl Glittergold (G): God of protection, humor, trickery, gem cutting, gnomes * Segojan Earthcaller (I): God of earth, nature, the dead * Urdlen (I): God of greed, bloodlust, evil, hatred, uncontrolled impulse, spriggans Halfling deities Main article: Halfling deities Collectively, the halfling deities are known as Yondalla's Children.1 * Arvoreen (I): God of defense, war, vigilance, halfling warriors, duty * Brandobaris (L): God of stealth, thievery, adventuring, halfling rogues * Cyrrollalee (I): Goddess of friendship, trust, the hearth, hospitality, crafts * Sheela Peryroyl (I): Goddess of nature, agriculture, weather, song, dance, beauty, romantic love * Urogalan (D): God of earth, death, protection of the dead * Yondalla (G): Goddess of protection, bounty, halflings, children, security, leadership, wisdom, creation, family, tradition. An aspect of Chauntea Orc deities Main article: Orc deities * Bahgtru (L): God of loyalty, stupidity, brute strength * Gruumsh (G): God of orcs, conquest, survival, strength, territory * Ilneval (L): God of war, combat, overwhelming numbers, strategy * Luthic (L): Goddess of caves, orc females, home, wisdom, fertility, healing, servitude * Shargaas (L): God of night, thieves, stealth, darkness, the Underdark * Yurtrus (L): God of death, disease Other races * Blibdoolpoolp (I): Goddess of kuo-toas, evil undersea creatures * Chee'ah (D): God of saru on the plateau of Malatra57 * Diinkarazan (D): God of derro, madness12 * Diirinka (I): God of derro, magic, cruelty, knowledge * Eadro (I): God of merfolk and locathah58 * Essyllis (D): God of lizardfolk25 * Ghaunadaur (G):God of Abominations, oozes, slimes, jellies, outcasts, ropers, rebels. * Gorellik (D): God of gnolls.25 * Great Mother (G): Goddess of beholders, magic, fertility, tyranny * Hruggek (I): God of bugbears, violence, combat, ambushes * Ilsensine (G): God of illithids, mental domination, magic * Kurtulmak (I): God of kobolds, hatred * Laogzed (D): God of troglodytes, hunger, destruction25 * Maglubiyet (G): God of goblins, hobgoblins, leadership, war * M'daess (D): Goddess of sarrukh, purification, young snakes and serpentfolk25 * Parrafaire (D): God of nagas, guardianship25 * Piscaethces (D): God of aboleths58 * Sekolah (L): God of sahuagin, hunting, tyranny, plunder * Semuanya (L): God of Lizardfolk, survival, propagation25 * Shekinester (G): Goddess of nagas25 ** The Acquirer (aspect of Shekinester): Control, possession25 ** The Empowerer (aspect of Shekinester): Guardianship of the young and uninitiated25 ** The Preserver (aspect of Shekinester): Maintainer of existence, spirits of the dead25 ** The Seeker (aspect of Shekinester): Curiosity, exploration, study25 ** Ssharstrune (aspect of Shekinester): Acquisition, power25 ** The Weaver (aspect of Shekinester): Active destruction, connections25 * Sseth (I): God of yuan-ti, sarrukh, poison, somnolence25 ** Merrshaulk (aspect of Sseth): beasts, predators, somnolence25 ** Varae (aspect of Sseth): snakes25 * Vaprak (D): God of ogres, trolls, violence, destruction, frenzy, greed * War'dango (L): God of korobokuru, leadership, and Fire Mountain on the plateau of Malatra59 * Zehir: God of Poison, yuan-ti. interloper deity who came to Toril shortly before the Spellplague. Zehir appears as one of the deities described in the Players Handbook for fourth edition (2008).60 Nondeity powers Some powerful extraplanar creatures are able to grant power to their followers without actually being deities. Cults worshipping archdevils or demon princes are not unknown.1 Comparably powerful celestial beings, while not typically subjects of worship, can bestow their favor on virtuous mortals in a similar manner.61 Archdevilsedit * Lord of the First: Bel * Lord of the Second: Dispater, The Iron Duke * Lord of the Third: Mammon, the Viscount78 * Lords of the Fourth: Fierna and Belial * Lord of the Fifth: Prince Levistus * Lord of the Sixth: The Archduchess Glasya, the Princess of Hell, daughter of Asmodeus * Lord of the Seventh: Baalzebul, the Slug Archduke78 * Lord of the Eighth: Mephistopheles, Archduke of Cania78 (now has divine powers) * Lord of the Ninth: Asmodeus, King of the Nine Hells78 (now a god) * Malkizid7836 Gargauth was once an archdevil, but is now a deity in the Faerûnian pantheon. Demon princes * Baphomet: Demon lord of minotaurs, beasts, vengeance62 * Demogorgon: Prince of Demons762 * Eltab: Demon lord of hatred, retribution71162 * Graz'zt: Demon lord of darkness, seduction, guile, debauchery6263 * Kostchtchie: Demon lord of frost giants, wrath, rage762 * Orcus: Demon lord of undeath62 * Pazrael (also called Pazuzu): Demon lord of evil flying creatures, corruption62 * Sess'Innek: Demon lord of khaastas, lizard kings, civilization, domination2562 * Yeenoghu: Demon lord of gnolls1162 * Malkizid: Fallen Solar Angel of Corellon Larethian who was tempted by Nerull to kill the elven god. After being cast out of the Seldarine, Araushnee became the demon princess Lolth before reclaiming her divinity as leader of the Dark Seldarine.36 Paragons Archonedit The archon paragons, collectively known as the Celestial Hebdomad, are the celestial embodiment of the lawful good alignment. In the Forgotten Realms, they work most closely with the god Tyr.7 * Barachiel761 * Domiel761 * Erathaol761 * Pistis Sophia761 * Raziel761 * Sealtiel761 * Zaphkiel761 Eladrin The eladrin paragons, collectively known as the Court of Stars, are the celestial embodiment of the chaotic good alignment. * Faerinaal761 * Gwynharwyf761 * Morwel761 Guardinal The guardinal paragons, Talsid and the Five Companions, are the celestial embodiment of the neutral good alignment. In the Forgotten Realms, they take a more subsidiary role than in other campaign settings due to the larger number of nature deities.7 * Bharrai761 * Kharash761 * Manath761 * Sathia761 * Talisid761 * Vhara761 Dead deities Deities in the Forgotten Realms can at times be slain, fade away from lack of worship, or have their power usurped by others. Untheric pantheon The people of Unther and their deities (based on Babylonian and Sumerian mythology) arrived at the same time and in the same manner as the Mulhorandi, but war between those two empires and against orcish hordes have claimed most of the Untheric pantheon, now the largest identifiable group of dead deities. The remaining members of the pantheon, Assuran (now Hoar), Ishtar (as Isis), and Tiamat, have survived by finding wider worship elsewhere in Faerûn.36 * Gilgeam: Former god of battle, prowess, strength, Unther. Slain by Tiamat.36 * Girru: Slain by an unnamed orc deity.36 * Inanna: Former Goddess of War and Love. Slain by an unnamed orc deity.36 * Ki: Former Spirit/mother-goddess of the Earth. Slain by an unnamed orc deity.36 * Marduk: Slain by an unnamed orc deity.36 * Nanna-Sin: Former God of The Moon and protection against Evil. Slain by an unnamed orc deity.36 * Nergal: Former god of the underworld.12 Slain by an unnamed orc deity.36 * Ramman: Former god of duty, order, vigilance, war. Slain by Hoar.36 * Utu: Former God of the Sun and Justice. Slain by an unnamed orc deity.36 Others * Amaunator (also called At'ar):12 Thought to have died, Amaunator was Lathander for centuries then finally reclaimed his name and mission. Reborn god of bureaucracy, law, order, the sun.64 * Auppenser, also known as "Our Lord of Reason", "The Master of Thought", and "The Serene One", is the deity of Balance, Mentalism, Protection, Psionics, and Strength. He is initially relatively powerful, worshiped by human and demihuman psions, monks, and psychic warriors, and all manner of psionic creatures such as blues and duergar. After the collapse of Jhaamdath, his main place of worship, he loses most of his followers and goes into a deep slumber to keep existing.36 * Bhaal: Former god of assassination, murder, violence. Slain by Cyric and Mask.36 Ed Greenwood created Bhaal for his home Dungeons & Dragons game, set in the Forgotten Realms.9 * Chronos: Former god of time.65 * Earthmother: Aspect of Chauntea physically manifest as the Moonshae Isles. Was quiet for some time during which Chauntea's primary aspect became ascendant in the Moonshaes but then awakened and reasserted herself. An enemy of Bhaal (currently deceased). * Eshowdow is a fictional god in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game.nThis entity is first described as a "shadow giant" in the 2nd edition book Jungles of Chult (1993).21 The dark god Eshowdow was born out of a fragment of the consciousness and being of Ubtao when he created the myriad nature spirits of Chult from such pieces of himself. His name came from the Eshowe tribe, who freed the entity they called the Shadow Giant, hoping to destroy the city of Mezro. When the Shadow Giant was repelled from the city by the Tabaxi People, he turned on his summoners, nearly wiping them out. Thus, the victorious Tabaxi named him Eshowdow, "the Shadow of the Eshowe". * Ibrandul: Former god of Caverns, dungeons, skulks. Slain by Shar.36 * Iyachtu Xvim: Former god of tyranny, hatred, fear. Destroyed by Bane during his return. He was first described in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Sets "Cyclopedia of the Realms" booklet (1987), which states that he "is called "the Godson" and the son of Bane, and serves as Bane'sinstrument in the Realms, directly carrying out his "father's" will".26 * Jazirian: Former god of couatls. Slain by Merrshaulk.25 * Kalzareinad: Former god of the uncaring, evil, or selfish application of dragon magic. Slain by Kareska.22 * Karsus: very briefly (a matter of minutes) a former god of magic and hubris, after, as a mortal man, he stole the powers of the first goddess of magic with a powerful magical spell, which caused magic to cease during his attempt. Died following the sacrifice of Mystryl to restore the proper functioning of magic in the Realms. Known as the 'Momentary God'.66 * Kiputytto: Former goddess of sickness. Slain by Talona.67 * Kukul: Former Maztican god of creation41 * Leira(/ˈlɛərə/ LAIR-ə)26 is the former goddess of deception, illusion, mist, and shadow. Ed Greenwood created Leira for his home Dungeons & Dragons game, set in Greenwood's Forgotten Realms world.9 Leira first appeared within Dungeons & Dragons as one of the deities featured in Ed Greenwood's article "Down-to-earth Divinity" in Dragon #54 (October 1981).9 Leira later officially appeared as one of the major deities for the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Set''s "Cyclopedia of the Realms" booklet (1987).26 She was allegedly slain by Cyric and Mask,36 but reappears unharmed later, suggesting this may have been itself an elaborate illusion.50 * Moander: Former god of decay, corruption, rot, first described in the ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Set,68 with further information published in later source books.420365667 He played a major role in the Finder's Stone Trilogy of novels, during which he was slain by Finder Wyvernspur.6970 Although the deity's origins have never been made clear, Moander appears throughout some of Faerun's earliest historical recordings and folklore. One legend holds him responsible for corrupting Tyche, the goddess of fate in ancient times, which resulted in the deity splitting into the two "sister" goddesses of fate that exists today, namely Tymora and Beshaba. * Murdane: Former goddess of reason, pragmatism. Slain during the Dawn Cataclysm. * Myrkul: Former god of corruption, the dead, death, old age. Slain by Mystra.36 Further aliases of Myrkul include the Reaper and Old Lord Skull. His symbol is a skull against a black field, known to occur in nightmares of many of the folk of Faerûn. His alignment is Neutral Evil * Mystra: The reincarnated Mystryl and former goddess of magic, spells, and the Weave. Slain by Helm during the Time of Troubles and replaced by the mortal woman Midnight (who now goes by Mystra's name). * Mystryl: Original goddess of magic created by the combined essences of Selûne and Shar. Sacrificed herself to repair the damage caused by Karsus's ascension. * Othea: Former goddess of giants, motherhood. Slain by Lanaxis, one of her children. * Ra: Former Mulhorandi god of the sun. Slain by Gruumsh.36 * The Seven Lost Gods, all of whom "bowed down before Bane",7172 including: ** Camnod the Unseen ** Borem of the Lake of Boiling Mud: Former god of anger ** Haask, the Voice of Hargut ** Maram of the Great Spear ** Tyranthraxus the Flamed One73 * Tyche: Former goddess of luck. Split into Beshaba and Tymora. * Valigan Thirdborn: Former god of anarchy. Slain by Tyr. * World Serpent: Former god of the sarrukh. Fragmented into the deities of the lizardfolk, naga, and yuan-ti.25